fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dekkar Storm
Dekkar Storm was at one point highly regarded as the strongest mage (besides the guild master) in the Snow Oath Guild he was highgly proefficent in his use of magic.Having a long record of succesfully carrying out S-class missions with ease.He currently holdsew the Snow Oath title for most jobs done in 12 hours.However following certain events Dekkar left the guild and evenually joined Cor Magia an independent guild who's sole purpose is to purge all dark guilds from the face of the planet. Apperance Dekkar sports pale blonde hair and turquiose eyes.These features when added to his chilsed body causes almost every girl around him to fall head over heel in love with him.Dekkar however remains very ignorant of this fact much to the annoyance of any males around him. Dekkar wears an orange and blue Gi which was gift tailored made by a very close friend of his Adrienne Malzahar.Whilst using his lightining magic Dekkar's hair will often become spiky as a result of the residue static energy. Personality Adrienne often describes Dekkar as a "light hearted knuckle head who doesn't give a crap about anything!"This is pretty much true Dekkar had once spent the majority of his free times fufilling his heart's desires be it flying around Fiore or simply causing havoc within the guild. However following a string of events Dekkar unofficially left the guild to become a dark mage hunter.Following those events Dekkar forced himself to change his persona.He became a more reserved person,much more serious always thinking about the task at hand.Those who see him often feel that he is a very serious person never really stopping to socialize but always moving to his next job. He cares for his allies greatly and often reminisces about his time in the Snow Oath Guild and will at times shed a tear and consider returning but knows that until he reaches his goal he has no right to return to the guild. Dekkar's dark past is something which he has often locked away within him never wishing more than anything to put it behind him. This has led to a great darkness being trapped within him waiting for a chance to manifest this takes the form of Dekkar's sinister ult ego going by the same name. This split personality Dekkar has been manifesting more and more frequently and it is feared that it may eventually become his dominant personality. This form completly overtakes Damiens Light magic with perhaps one of the foulest magic in exisitence All Delete. He devotedly stands against the forces of darkness and has a particualar hatred towards those who support Zeref and hopes for the day that he may himself purge Zeref from the face of the Earth. History Dekkar Storm is one several children who were kidnapped to aid in the construction of one of the eight R-systems which where built to enable the Resurrection of Zeref.Separated from his family at only 5 years of age Dekkar soon lost sight of all that was good in the world.Luckily Dekkar was at one of the seven R-systems the magic council knew about shut down,thus liberating him after 6 years in captivity.Only those two year almost destroyed his being only 5 years old being torn from your family and forced to live the life of a laborer no child should have to suffer that fate.Yet the memory of his family kept him strong he knew he would one day get to see them again.The day the magic council came he was the only one with a smile on his face he would get to see his family again. However upon reaching his village all that ws left was rubble and tons upon ton of ash.Many people see children as ignorant little things but when face with an undeniable truth they are usually the ones to accept it first.first. Dekkar was experiencing that undeniable truth,the rubble the ash the smell of burning which still clung to the air.The entire village had been destroyed,burnt to ashes. Dekkar was sent into a state of shock which eventually led to a nervous breakdown in which he collapsed.In his disorientated state Dekkar heard glimpses of conversations around him.The magic council officials who had transported him had surrounded him and were having a conversation amongst themselves."It was him wasn't it","It had to be it certainly looks like his handiwork","Damn this kid is out of it he's got no where left"."I know he's been through hell and back only to find he's still there". The magic council officials who had escorted him to his now destroyed village had to carry Dekkar into their vehicle,he sat quietly starring only in front of him at the opposite side of the van.The officals had no real idea on how to comfort the child but nonetheless they still tried to communicate with him.All attempts failed. They took him to an orphanage know as the Snow Oath Orphange also known as the Snow Oath Guild,they brought him there and explained to the guild master at the time the child's situation.It was then agreed that Dekkar would be taken in at the Orphanage and raised to be a good citizen. Dekkar spent the first couple of days alone by himself in a room shared with three other children.They didn't know what to make off him so they did their best to avoid him.Dekkar didn't mind he wanted to be alone he didn't want to pretend that he wasn't truly alone.That was until Adriana Malzahar decided to find out what made the "new kid" tick.She hounded him day and night trying to pry some information out of him,and was met with a silent reply. One day Dekkar snapped.Adriana kept at it as usual hounding for a reply until one moment she said something she would soon regret."We've all been through some tough times,you don't need to hide from us.We all understand how it feels to be in your position."It was that moment that a fire flared in Dekkar eyes.He immediatly exploded with rage,emmitting magical pressure with should only have been seen with an S-class mage.He yelled at Adriana "You stupid,ignorant piece of shit! You don't know understand what I've been through! You have no clue the things I've seen and after all the crap I went through I find that my entire life had been turned to ashes! Please do not try to relate to me because theres no way you ever could!" Adriana stood stunned fear evident in her eyes,at that moment the Rintaro Takeo walked in.He stood in front of Dekkar and struck him knocking him out.He then turned to Adriana "You really shouldn't have pushed him"."I just wanted him to not feel so alone"she replied solemnly.Dekkar awoke in his bed with a headache.Part of him wanted to believe that the events of yesterday were a dream but Dekkar had matured far too quickly to entertain that thought.He had just pushed away the one person who had shown interest in him.He wasn't even sure why he had exploded at her like that. He walked towards her room only to find her standing outside his door blushing tomato red.He was quick to apologize but Adriana said no aplogies was needed.He offered to tell her his story she refused at first but Dekkar insisted.So they stood whilst Dekkar opened to Adriana and started a friendship that would last forever.(Cliche or what!). As the years passed Dekkar and Adriana grew closer and closer and in turn so did their magical power.The then younger Rintaro Takeo was yet to reach the rank of S-class decided to take Dekkar under his wing ever since he experienced his raw magical power.Dekkar learnt the basics of magic manipulation but as Rintaro wasn't a skilled teacher Dekkar was made to choose the magic he would use.Obviously Dekkar found this decesion rather overwhelming and ended up chosing to oppose Adriana by choosing a magic to counter hers.Adriana used Darkness Magic and so Dekkar chose Light magic. As the years passed Dekkar eventually rose to the rank of an S-Class mage and an exceptional mage he had become.None had been able to rival him that was until the Snow Oath Guild was attacked. The same people who had kiddnapped the children for the R-sytems had come under the belief that the Guild was just a mere orphanage.Upon seeing this Dekkar attacked without hesitation not merely maiming them but completly destroying them. Single-handedly Dekkar had killed them it was his first blood.In the days that followed Dekkar was reminded of the pain her experienced in his youth. This eventually led him to decied to leave the Snow Oath Guild to become a rouge Dark mage hunter. He left in the night leaving behind on a letter for Adriana and walked out into the world to defeat the the darkness he had found in the world. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities: Overwhelming Magical Power & Stamina: '''Dekkar's magical power is incredibly potent. When prepared for a battle Dekkar's surroundings seem to react to his aura, trees sway and nearby by animals from miles around run sensing his killing intent. This large amount of magic power he wields makes manipulating said magic rather easy making it easy for Dekkar to rather than just sticking to his already large roster of spells but he can improvise on the spot. In addition Dekkar's magical power regenerates far quicker than the average mage this is due to spending most of his life having his magic power siphon of by his Alter ego. This caused his body to actively adapt to this and as a result Dekkar gained an increased rate of ethernano absorbtion and regeneration. The end result of this is that Dekkar can battle the strongest of foes for extreme lengths of time. He is even able to keep up with Caiera Bronzhardt who's magical and physical stamina in undeniable. '''Master of hand to hand Combat: Dekkar is a genius when it comes to combat. Using techniques he observed from his peer he was able to teach himself various styles of combat. Ranging from kickboxing to combat whislt in flight. Dekkar's mastery over combat is so great that he has been known to defeat expert swordsmen with only his fist and raw power. Through straineous training Dekkar has obtained the abilty to feed of his insticts and subcouncious to in order to remove any doubts and to rapidly increse his reaction time to the point where he can block and disarm a swordsman in a matter of seconds. Unrelenting Force: 'This techinique is used by Dekkar to instill fear into his opponets in order to deter them from further combat.He simply moves at a startling speed towards his opponenent with his fist clenched just as it seems that his fist will make contanct with its target Dekkar will simply stop right in front of his opponent. Then a gust of air will crash into his opponent sending them flying and at time ttotally incapactating them.This is all the force that Dekkar put into his fist converted into the very air creating a devesting attack. Whilst rather simple and can be compared to a parlour trick this attack can cause an enemy to sumbit due to the one question they ask after being his my the wind. "What if he had hit me?". '''Enhanced Strength: ' '''Enhanced Speed: Well actually it's not enhanced speed but rather acceleration. The rate at which Dekkar gains speed is far much higher than that of an average human so much so that regardless of how fast his opponent is even if they are a user of magic which cane enhanced their speed Dekkar can always keep up with them in combat by speeding up in short burst in order to meet them half way. Heightened Reflexes: '''Dekkar has the reflexes that would put most animals to shame. Dekkar has almost a sixth sense when it comes to his surroudings he has been known to react to a deer stepping on some dry leaves almost a mile away.This makes it near impossible to catch him off guard however if he is over stimulated it is rather to make this sixth sense useless. '''Magical Abilities: Light Magic: '''Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. Dekkar is an exceptional user of Light Magic he is able to take on the properties of the light he uses to grant him super human speed by briefly becoming a beam of light himself.However as noted before Light magic draws on the user positive emotions and as such Dekkar has been finding it increasingly difficult to call upon his light magic as he has been suffering from depression and this very depression is consuming him. '''Invisibility: '''A rather basic ability and yet highly effective. Dekkar manipulates light to bend around him rather then shine through him. This gives the apperance that Dekkar is not there as our eyes would not register him. Sensory Mages will be able to detect him regardless through either decting his magical power or his body heat. ''Burst Limit:''' A simple yet incredible effective skill Dekkar concentrates his magic power into his hand creating a dense orb of light. This orb begins to grow in size as Dekkar pools more energy into. Dekkar can then release all the energy gather in a beam capable of burrowing through and entire mountain. This attack drains Dekkar in proportion to how much magic energy he puts into it so there is now real limit to how often he can use this. '''Infinity Pulse: '''A simple yet effective area of effect spell dekkar let out several beams of lighty in an omnidirection assault. This is used to clear large groups of foes in quick and effective way. The beams can even be concentrated of one opponent causing a decent amount of damage. '''Hyperion: '''A unique ability that empowers Dekkar to unbelievable heights. This enchantment causes Dekkar to absorb all energy in his surrounding into his person. This includes light,heat,sound, the very life force of surround trees and plant life generally any form of energy be it natural or magical through the use of this enchantment Dekkar reaches a form he calls The"Titan State". Dekkar surroundings get thrust into a state zero energy,an unearthly chill,an absolute darkness with Dekkar as the sole source of light. Dekkar's strength increases dramatically surpassing that of several of the wizard saints his magical energy becomes limitless as he easily able to replace any wasted energy. To call upon this power Dekkar calmly closes his eyes and says the following incantation ''"The scum of the has risen but it's time for their sun to seT. Grant me the power to cast them from this world! Answer my call HYPERION!" . The increased flow of magical energy pushes Dekkar's body to its very limits. The effects of use of this spell are quite severe Dekkar slowly begins to lose consciousness as his magic power begins to consume his mind. If he uses it for too long Dekkar's body may simply shutdown due to the magical overload or worse still his heart may give out. Even in scenarios where Dekkar does not have to use Hyperion for long periods of time he partially loses his ability to manipulate magic due to his body needing time to recover. In the best Scenario Dekkar can only use this ability for a maximum of five minutes. In that time he becomes a strong contender for the strongest being on earthland being able to stand on the same level as Caiera Bronzhardt. '''Apollo's Fury: '''This is perhaps the most powerful light based attack in Dekkar's arsenal. He raises his hands above his head and begins to manipulate the eternano within him and his surrounding area. He then concentrates the magical energy into a singularity that acts as a magical magnet attracting as much magical energy as possible, as more eternano is attracted into the singularity it will begin to expand and grow in size. The end result is the creation of a gigantic maelstrom of light being produced,purging away all darkness from the world. Its destructive power can be comparable to that of the Etherion Cannon used by the Magic Council. Dekkar has commented that in his current state he is not capable of manifesting said magic. This may be due to his depression having a detrimental impact on his light magic. The downsides to this attack is as follows firstly it is an indiscriminate attack capable of annihilating all those in it paths in explosion of dazzling light. Secondly Dekkar must concentrate totally on manipulating the magic whilst this is normally such an easy feat for him the degree of accuracy required for the spell requires his utmost attention and all the while it places an immense strain on his body will almost certainly leave him mostly purged of any magical power. '''Lightning Magic: '''This is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning.In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Dekkar is a master of lighting capable of manipulating the lightnig to his whim. His own specific lightning is attuned to his emotions and will at times create a field of static electricity when he is disgrunteld. Trivia Descriptions for light and Lightning magic were taken from their orignal pages so thank you to the creators of said pages. Dekkar's Battle theme is Centuries by Fall Out Boys Category:Animainiac Category:Snow Oath Guild Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Dark Mage Hunter Category:S class mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Light Magic Category:Cor Magia